


not enough too much

by kayamaya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayamaya/pseuds/kayamaya
Summary: Dan’s bottom lip is bitten raw, his hips thrusting impotently upwards, trying to chase  pressure and pleasure that isn’t there to be taken. Every now and then he’ll make an aborted movement with his hands, desperate to reach down and touch his cock, his nipples, anywhere just to feel something.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 41





	not enough too much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time writing straight up smut, so any comments or feedback would be much appreciated!

“Jesus, no don’t stop. please don’t stop, fuck!” Dan babbles, pleading almost incoherently.

Phil stops anyway, his hand stilling for moment, waiting for a reaction.

Dan starts shuffling his hips impatiently, trying to get Phil to move, desperate for some sensation, anything to help release the pressure that’s been building and fading, building and fading under Phil’s ministrations.

He loves that he gets to do this, teasing Dan, bringing him right to the edge and then pulling him back just at the last minute. It never fails to fascinate him how much someone can want something and not want it at the same time. How being kept on the brink of pleasure is clearly excruciating, but on nights like this, Dan craves it like nothing else.

Dan’s stretched out on the bed, wrists and ankles firmly bound. They’ve learned from experience that no matter how much Dan gets off on doing this, he can’t be trusted not to ruin it if he isn’t restrained. So when he tells Phil that he wants this to be one of those nights, Phil knows he needs to get out the soft black lengths of silk they keep in the back of the wardrobe for just this purpose.

Phil’s not usually a patient person, but when he’s got Dan at his mercy like this, he gets so absorbed in watching every little movement and reaction that his own arousal becomes like background noise, something he’s aware of but can easily ignore.

He’s learned Dan’s body well over the years, he knows he gets the best response if he keeps changing things up like he is now, soft touches ghosting over his cock and then a few hard pumps when he’s least expecting it, maybe even a sharp slap to his balls.

And every now and then he stops touching Dan completely, sits back and just waits. That’s the best part.

He can see that Dan’s bottom lip is bitten raw, his hips thrusting impotently upwards, trying to chase pressure and pleasure that isn’t there to be taken. Every now and then he’ll make an aborted movement with his hands, desperate to reach down and touch his cock, his nipples, anywhere just to feel something.

Phil finally takes Dan's swollen, leaking cock back in hand and starts to work it with more purpose, using firmer strokes and finally letting Dan’s arousal begin to build in earnest. He still pauses from time to time, stopping to drag his fingertips teasingly along the side of Dan’s cock or over the angry purple head, but he’s no longer trying to maintaining a plateau, instead slowly working him towards his peak.

God he loves the noises Dan makes when they’re doing this, the utter abandonment of any sense of propriety. It’s like he’s not even aware of the sounds that are coming out of his mouth, guttural grunts and moans alternating with begging don’t stop, just don’t fucking stop.

Dan’s totally lost in the moment, his sweaty curls plastered to his forehead as he tosses his head to the side, panting and groaning and fucking up into Phil’s fist and then he’s finally, finally there, his whole body tensing as he comes, long hard spurts over his chest and stomach. Phil watches as Dan flops back down onto the bed, boneless as he gasps and tries to get his ragged breathing back under control, his chest heaving as the aftershocks of his orgasm ripple through him.

He’s so beautiful, Phil thinks, transfixed for a moment. His hand stills on Dan’s cock as he takes in the sight. But he doesn't let go. 

Instead, he catches Dan’s eye and raises an enquiring brow. Even though they’d agreed this beforehand, he still always checks in with Dan, just to make sure. He responds with a quick but certain nod of his head, and then lets his eyes fall closed in anticipation.

Phil smiles a little to himself, and then turns his attention back to Dan’s cock, resuming the movements of his hand from earlier, up and down and over the head, gentle but insistent.

Dan grunts a little, his hips bucking slightly at the painpleasure of Phil touching him when he's feeling this sensitive. As the sensation continues and his discomfort grows, he jerks up harder and to the side, his body on autopilot, trying to escape even though there’s nothing he can actually do to get away.

Phil gradually increases the pressure of his grip, unrelenting in his movements despite how erratic Dan’s breathing has become. Then he pauses for a moment, letting Dan recover a little before he firmly and deliberately presses his thumb down hard against Dan’s slit.

The response is immediate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, aaah,” Dan yelps, trying to jolt himself back and away, anything to get some relief. Phil isn’t worried about going too far, they’ve done this often enough that he trusts Dan to know his limits. He knows that in spite of appearances, Dan’s into this, that he loves the powerless feeling of things being done to his body that are out of his control, and not being able to do anything to stop it.

Phil lets go, freeing Dan’s cock for a moment and hearing him sigh in relief, before turning his attention back to his length. He grazes his fingers along it with barely there touches for the most part, every now and then a firmer stroke or two that have Dan’s hips stuttering and his wrists pulling on the silk, his need to try and to push Phil’s hands away from him being foiled by his restraints.

He’s groaning almost continually now, writhing and twisting his body on the bed, trying to get away from Phil’s insistent touch, seeking respite from the stimulation that a few minutes ago he’d been begging for, but now feels toomuch-toogood-toomuch.

They’d tried doing this a couple of times the other way around, just to satisfy Phil's curiosity but it didn't really do anything for him. He’d never really understood Dan’s pain kink, but he was more than willing to oblige him like this.

Sometimes Phil talks Dan through what he’s doing to him and why, telling Dan to keep still, to lie back and take it, that he knows how much he likes it. And other times, like tonight, he’s just caught up the moment, watching the beautiful lines of Dan’s body as he stretches and strains, the sheen of sweat on his skin, the tension in his muscles that are starting to shake a little with exhaustion. Still he lets Phil continue, lost in the sensations and riding some kind of high.

Eventually, he hears the words he’s been waiting for escape from Dan’s lips. “You can go now,” he rasps, letting Phil know that he’s given him what he needed, that now they’re done.

He gradually slows his movements, gently letting go of Dan, then he finally gets to chase his own pleasure. He kneels up on the bed and eagerly pulls out his aching cock, sighing in relief as he gets a hand wrapped round it. He’s so fucking turned on that it only takes a few quick hard pumps before he’s spilling his load onto Dan’s stomach, his come mixing with the mess that still remains from earlier on.

“Fuck,” Phil pants, falling back on his heels and tipping his head back to try and catch his breath. Then he leans over to undo the ties binding Dan’s wrists, easing the knots out of the smooth silk and rubbing Dan’s wrists, just to make sure he’s OK.

Dan moves gingerly as he brings his arms down, wincing at the ache from holding them in one position for so long. He works his shoulders a little, finding some comfort and then looks up adoringly at Phil, who’s still kneeling over him. He reaches up and pulls him down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Phil smiles into it, loving how blissed out and affection Dan always is after they do this. He starts to pull back, but Dan keeps his hands on either side of his face and holds him steady for a moment.

“Thank you,” he says, his dark eyes looking intently into Phil’s.

Phil smiles down at him, “Yeah, love you too.”


End file.
